


Locked In

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little drabble for stuffing Gray Cardinal's Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/gifts).



> A little drabble for stuffing Gray Cardinal's Fandom Stocking 2013.

"McKay?" The voice drawled in an almost-whine.

"What, Sheppard?" Rodney bit back.

"What are you doing?" John's voice was definitely a whine now.

"Trying to get the doors working, what do you think I'm doing?" Rodney snapped.

"I dunno, it went all quiet." John was subdued this time.

"Oh, so you thought because it's dark in here I'd just taken a nap or something."

"Roooodneeeeey..." John dragged his name out in a way that just made Rodney want to hit him.

"What now, John." Rodney replied in exasperation.

"Are we there yet?" There was a note of amusement in the voice, briefly, before... "Ouch."

"Serves you right, now will you just let me get these crystals back in and then we may just get back to the mess in time for the Christmas Eve party."


End file.
